


Safety Blankets and Video Games

by acoolegg



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ARIN BEING CUTE IS GREAT OKAY, ARIN IS A DOTING UNCLE OKAY, And Arin'd be like "yeah no fucking cursing! wait! SHIT!", Gender Neutral, I needed the Grumps with a child, I think it'd be cute, Kid!You - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Suzy'd be like "no cursing!", They/them pronouns used, Very domestic, but it's never mentioned, but the reader's personality is charming, dan would take a while to warm up to a kid, idk - Freeform, just to introduce the kid to the grumps, kid!Reader, nongendered reader, reader has ADHD, same with barry, they're just excited and need to move all the time, where are brian vernon and jack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoolegg/pseuds/acoolegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your parents were going on a vacation, and you were staying with your Aunt Suzy and Uncle Arin. And, as you realized, all their friends.</p><p>Well, at least they were all nice! It'd be super awkward if they weren't.</p><p>* Kid!Reader x Game Grumps One Shot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Blankets and Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> shit man i love kids  
> and i love the game grumps  
> *smashes them together* WORK, DAMN YOU

All in all, you probably should’ve expected being dumped with your Aunt Suzy when your mom and dad went on vacation. Aunt Suzy was your mom’s best friend and had basically been with you since forever. But you still thought your mom and dad would’ve sent you to your grandma’s or something. Your mom had said Aunt Suzy was closer to where you guys lived, and she would let you hang out with her and your Uncle Arin while you were there. You didn’t know how you were supposed to hang out with them; they were adults and therefore had jobs all _all the time._ They were boring.

At least, you had thought that until you stepped out of your dad’s car and looked up at the brick building in front of you. Your parents had driven you to Los Angeles from San Francisco just to drop you off at a brick building? You expected, like, Disney or something from how your mom hyped up Aunt Suzy’s job. You grimaced and looked back at the car, fiddling with your safety blanket nervously. Your mom spoke to your dad in a hushed voice before smiling out the window. She undid her seatbelt and stepped out, smoothing out the creases of her dress before setting a hand on your shoulder.

She said your name softly and you looked up at her, twisting the blanket in your hands anxiously. Then she smiled widely, “This is where Aunt Suzy and Uncle Arin work, baby. You’re gonna be spending a lot of time here.” You nodded. “Now, I know that you know what the bad words are.” You tried to say a couple, but she put her hand over your mouth to keep you from speaking. “You’re not allowed to say them, dear. I was just bringing that up because your aunt and uncle and all of their friends say them. A lot.”

“Just like how you and Daddy say them a lot?” Your mother sighed embarrassedly and looked at the sidewalk for a second, then looked back at you.

“Yes, like how Daddy and I say them a lot. But you know you’re not allowed to say them, right?” You nodded quickly; they had told you that once you turned thirteen you could say the d-word and the a-word at home on occasion. You were so pumped to turn thirteen… Four years to wait seemed like such a long time. “Good. Well. You know all the other rules. Listen to the adults and be good.”

“Are you just gonna leave me out here? Not even wait for Aunt Suzy to come out and say hi?” You blinked up at your mom tearfully. You had said goodbye to your dad in the car (since he was _not_ a very talk-y kinda guy so he wouldn’t get out) but you were hoping your mom would _at least_ walk you inside and kiss you goodbye before she left for a week and a half for her stupid honeymoon-vacation-cruise-thing.

Your mom smiled, “Of course I’m not gonna leave you out here! C’mon, grab your bag and let’s go inside. Your aunt’s expecting us.” You looked down at the waaaay too big suitcase (it was almost as tall as you!) and grabbed its handle, moving it so it could roll. Your mom stepped to the door and opened it, stepping inside and holding it open for you. You walked in and immediately felt the cold air blow all over your face. You hadn’t realized how freaking hot out it was.

Aunt Suzy was already standing in the room, leaning against a wall and playing on her phone. You stared up at her with wide eyes before throwing your bag to the side and running to her with outstretched arms. “AUNT SUZY!” you yelled, hugging her waist. She grinned widely and pat your head.

“Hey, bud! How’s my favorite little rockstar?” You grinned up at her, seeing how beautiful she was.

“I am great and you are _very_ pretty today,” you responded. Her eyes twinkled at your compliment, and she winked at you before looking at your mom.

“Hey, T! It’s been awhile since I saw you and the squirt. How’re you doing?” Your mom picked up your suitcase and set it up straight, walking over to your aunt and sighing happily.

“We’re doing good. _I’m_ doing good. Though, this vacation is much needed. The hubby’s been stressed with the firm and my accounting job has been _too_ boring. Once my baby got out of school for the summer, Jay and I decided we really needed to get out.” Your mom shrugged her shoulders before hugging Aunt Suzy. “Thanks for watching my darling, Suzy. I really appreciate it.” Both women looked at you, and your mom scrunched up her face, “You’ve been looking forward to spending time with your Aunt Suzy and Uncle Arin, haven’t you?” You nodded, cuddling your blanket to your chest and looking around the room while they talked. You had wanted to spend time with them, but being in Los Angeles without your mom and dad still scared you a lot.

The room looked like a waiting area in a doctor’s office a little bit. It had chairs and magazines but it also seemed a lot nicer and not as cold. You definitely approved of the room being so much warmer; the doctor’s was scary! They tried to give you shots and they hit your knee with that rubber mallet to make it jump and the doctor was always a little _too nice._ This room just seemed so much nicer.

You jumped out of your thoughts when your mom placed her hand on your head. You looked up at her and smiled widely. “Your Aunt Suzy is gonna take good care of you, okay? Be good.” She crouched in front of you and kissed your forehead. “I love you, kiddo. Your daddy loves you too, even if he’s a real stick-in-the-mud sometimes.”

You threw your arms around her and said, “I love you too, Mommy. I’ll be good for Aunt Suzy and all her friends.” You pulled away from her and stared at her, remembering that it was three o’clock in the afternoon on a Friday. “Though, why isn’t Aunt Suzy at work?”

Your mom grinned and stood up, “She’s at work. Right now. This is where she works.” You blinked, turning to look at her with wide eyes.

“You’re working _right now_?” you asked. She nodded. This was obviously the best place to work ever, then. She was allowed to just come down and get you! She could bring you _to work!_ You turned to your mom and said, “Okay Mommy bye!” She grinned and waved before exiting the door.

“Okay, rockstar, we gotta get your bag upstairs. Arin and I aren’t going home ‘til _pretty_ late, so you get to hang out upstairs with us.” You nodded and bounced on your toes. She grabbed your bag and pulled you around. You don’t exactly remember how you got upstairs, because you were a ball of excitement and couldn’t be trifled with remembering how to get upstairs. But you got upstairs.

The room before you was cool. Like. There were shelves full of video games from floor to ceiling, a bunch of arcade games (you think Uncle Arin called them cabinet games last time you saw him?) in the middle of the room, and like desks and stuff everywhere? There were wires and important looking electronics everywhere.

You gripped your blanket tighter, excitement filling you up to the very tippy-tip-top of your body. You didn’t even hear Aunt Suzy say something about having ‘a future grump on the floor’, too absorbed in the video games. You wanted to touch them. You wanted to touch them all.

Until you were scooped up by your uncle, who screamed something about having a new ‘not so grump’ for ‘gamegrumps.’ You looked at him with wide eyes, lips pressed tightly together. “Uncle! Arin!” He stopped twisting you around to look at you. You grinned dumbly. “What is a ‘not so grump’ and why am I the new one?”

Arin grinned widely, “Well, my dear child, a not so grump is a very, _very_ important part of my life.” You nodded; he was making you an important part of his life! That was awesome, since he was an important part of your life. He and Aunt Suzy were _very_ important parts of your life. They gave you cool toys on your birthday and would Skype you when you wanted to see their faces. They were great.

“Arin! You can’t replace me!” You turned to look at the new voice, seeing a giant with a bunch of curly hair. Then you realized that it wasn’t a giant, it was just that super tall guy you saw once in the back of a Skype call. The guy grinned at you, but you got a kind of ‘weird and uncomfortable’ vibe from him. You hoped you hadn’t made him upset because Uncle Arin replaced him with you.

You pointed at him, hoping to make him more comfortable by saying, “I saw you in a Skype call once! You were eating some soup and you walked behind Uncle Arin.” He blinked at you before grinning. “You were scary because it looked like you were a mouth and your hair had eaten your face. I’m happy that your hair didn’t eat your face.”

Arin and Suzy stifled a laugh. You hoped you hadn’t said something stupid, looking between them. “This is Danny, kiddo,” Arin said, gesturing to the tall man with curly hair. “He’s a buddy of mine.” You nodded and crossed your arms. So the giant was Danny? You wondered if you could name that giant Pikachu your mom bought you Danny. It seemed like a pretty fitting name for a huge thing. Your uncle set you down. “You have a few new people to meet, too. You haven’t been down since Jon left, right?” You nodded again.

Suzy spoke up, “Let’s give our nibling a few moments, okay? You two were recording something so you should finish that. They can wander the office a bit.” Oh yeah, this was where they worked! You had forgotten because it was so cool! There were these little cartoon faces and pictures everywhere and it was just _too cool_ to be an office--

“Wait.” The adults looked at you. “Are you guys doing a commercial? What are you recording?” You blinked up at them curiously.

“We play video games for a living, kiddo? We went over this last time you were here.” Your eyes lit up.

“ _Video games_!? You play video games for a living!!” you squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. “That is. _So super cool._ Mom and Dad just go work for those mean people in suits. But! Uncle Arin! You guys play video games!” You turned to look at your aunt, bouncing around. “I wanna play video games for money! I’d be so good at it! Oh man, I’m so good at video games. Oh! OOOH.”

Aunt Suzy lifted an eyebrow curiously when you stopped suddenly. “Kiddo?” She smiled (surprised), when you ran over to where she dropped your bag, opening it up and digging around. Your parents had just bought you a new game for your 3DS- the one with the cute girls and boys singing weirdly and dancing while you pressed buttons - and you wanted to show them.

“You guys still like cute girls with the big eyes, right?” You looked back at her, holding the game case. “‘Cause I got this super awesome game ‘cause it had the cute girls on it.” She walked over, but you ran to meet her halfway. Arin and Danny had slid off into another room while you were distracted. (They had a few more videos to record.) She accepted the case when you thrusted it into her stomach. “It’s got the weird letters on it, too. And the girls sing in that weird way, but they’re so cute! You get to dress them up. The blue-haired girl is my favorite. She has the most songs and-”

Your aunt rubbed your head, causing you to stutter off. Aunt Suzy was amazing, you decided as you looked up to see her smile. Beautiful and wonderful, too! Uncle Arin had gotten super lucky marrying her. “You wanna show me how good you are at the game, rockstar?” You nodded excitedly before running back to get your 3DS. When you came back, she had the game out of the case and ready for you. Then she gave you her hand, “Let’s move you over to my desk, ‘kay?” You took her hand and bounced after her, forgetting all about your blanket.

Once you were situated in Aunt Suzy’s big leather chair, you completely forgot about showing her your skill on the game. You were too interested in all the knick knacks on and around her desk. You wanted to touch, but every time you reached for one you would remember your parents telling you to look with you eyes and not with your hands.

You didn’t pay attention to what sounded like your Aunt Suzy talking to other people, your eyes having found the galaxy screen saver on the computer. It whirled and twirled around, and your eyes followed its movements. A few moments later, you chair was grabbed and turned around quickly. You yelped from the sudden momentum, then looked up at the person that did it.

“You look weird.” You stared at the man, his eyes a bright blue and a creepy smile on his face. Crossing your arms, you tilted your head, “Like the people my mommy tells me to stay away from.” There was a snort from behind him, and you saw Aunt Suzy covering her mouth with a hand. The man’s shoulders sagged, but you shrugged. Aunt Suzy wouldn’t let someone weird come near you. “But if Aunt Suzy lets you come over here, then you can’t be too bad.” You rattled off your name as an introduction.

“Ross,” he responded simply, seeing your bright smile. (He found you incredibly cute, actually. He felt all paternal when you giggled at him.) He took a step back, getting a better look at you. “So, you’re the brat Suz gets to watch for the next week, huh?”

“Week and a half. Aunt Suzy is watching me for a week and a half,” you corrected. “I didn’t realize she had so many friends, though! I knew she was basically famous, but wow!” Ross snorted at that, shrugging his shoulders before stepping back some more. He looked like he needed to go away ‘cause he was busy. “Are you busy? Do you need to go do something?” He seemed relieved that he didn’t have to stay as you said that, nodding before walking off. You smiled after him, “Bye, Ross!”

Aunt Suzy walked over, followed by a man that looked like a teddy bear. Your eyes went wide and you made (what your parents called) the grabby hands. Your arms were outstretched, and your hands made a ‘grabby’ motion. You did it whenever you wanted something, and you wanted him to pick you up. He looked warm.

Aunt Suzy giggled and leaned into the man, “They want you to pick them up. Which is weird, ‘cause they never want anyone to pick them up.” With another giggle at his flustered face, she walked closer to you. “This is Barry, rockstar. Don’t scare him off with your weird tendencies.”

“But - but he looks like a teddy bear! I want him to pick me up!” You crossed your arms and pouted. “His name is Barry, Aunt Suzy. It is his… his - uh…” You closed your mouth, trying to remember the word. “Oh! Oh!” You laughed when you remembered it, “His name is Barry, so it’s his destiny! To be a teddy bear!” She grinned at this, looking over at Barry. You looked at him too. Oh no, he looked scared. You said something wrong. “I’m sorry if I did the thing. With my-” You looked to your aunt to remind you of what she said.

“With your weird tendencies?” she offered, seeing your dilemma.

“Yeah! With those. Mom says I can be weird with those.” You looked back at him. “I don’t wanna make you feel weird. Sorry, Barry.” (Aunt Suzy watched as you snagged another heart. Barry looked like he was in love.) You kicked your feet against each other, feeling restless with the silence.

“It’s… okay. You’re good.” You smiled widely at him when he spoke. “So… you’re hanging with us for a week then, huh?” You nodded. He seemed very different from Ross. Very nice and calm and wonderful. You had seen him the most in Skype calls, but he never said anything.

You uncrossed your arms and twisted your hands together. You needed to move. “You do look like a teddy bear, though.” With that, you nodded and jumped up. “Aunt Suzy! Can I walk around? I need to move!” She nodded, glancing at your forgotten 3DS, which laid on her desk. You grinned and started to walk, exploring the area some more. There were a lot of desks, you noticed.

And another person! You saw a guy wearing a red beanie working on a computer. You hadn’t met him. If you were going to stay there for so long, you needed to know everyone. You walked over to him, bouncing on your heels as you did. When you got close enough, he turned around to look at you. Your eyes widened, “You’re so young!”

“Hi, I’m Kevin.” His smile was lopsided, and he watched as you looked over him. A thousand questions fell out of your mouth, the most frequent one being ‘how did they get a high schooler to work here?’ The second most frequent was ‘can I work here now, too?’ He grinned when you stopped looking over him, staring up at him excitedly. “Suzy said we had a guest comin’. Didn’t realize you’d be a kid.” You continued to stare at him in awe, saying your name after a few moments.

“You’re really cute,” you said, then nodded. “So, Aunt Suzy only hires cute people. I knew she was smart!” After a moment of looking at each other, you smiled and walked away. “Nice to meet you Kevin!” He shrugged off your sudden departure, bidding you a farewell as well.

You circled the office once more before going back to Aunt Suzy’s desk. You were bored and wanted something to do.

She grinned, “What if… You go into the recording room and watch Arin and Danny?” You blinked before nodding excitedly. That sounded awesome. She led you into a separate room that had a glass window. “You’ll have to sit in here if they say okay, okay?” You nodded, just excited that you could watch them play games. She knocked on the window, and you watched as Uncle Arin walked over to the door.

“Yeah-huh?” he asked, head poking through the door. When he saw you, he smirked. “Do they want something?”

You made the grabby hands again. “Wanna watch you guys! PLEASE!”

“You can watch us, but only on one condition.” You stared at him, waiting. “You come and say something cute into the mic.” You nodded and took his hand when he extended it to you. He lead you through the mess of wires, to a mic. Then he sat down and spoke into it. “So, Suzy caught us between sessions with the squirt. I let it slip that they were here during the last episode, so if you wanna use this as an endslate, Kev, you can. Okay, nibling, come here.” You crawled over him, accidentally flopping on Danny. He laughed when you apologized, rubbing your nose.

“Uncle Arin! You’re too big. I can’t sit at all!!” you whined. He ruffled your hair, moving the mic your way. You stared at it, then looked at him. “What should I say?”

“What did we agree on? Something cute.”

You nodded, racking your brain. You looked up at the TV screen. “Is that a Legend of Zelda game you guys are playing?”

Dan said calmly, “Hell yeah.”

You nodded, inhaling softly. Then you remembered your game. “UNCLE ARIN. I got a game with really cute girls with the big eyes! You’d like it! I got it ‘cause I knew you and Aunt Suzy would like it.” You kicked your legs and smiled at him. “Was that cute enough?”

He sniffed dramatically. “You are precious my child. Now.” You climbed back over him, watching as he moved the mic. “Be a good child and do NOT touch anything in there, ‘kay?” You nodded and walked back into the recording studio.

Aunt Suzy helped you onto the stool to watch, kissing your forehead before leaving the room. You kicked your feet back and forth, buzzing with excitement as they started recording again. You were certain it was going to be a good week.

\------

_“So, your nibling is here for a while, huh Arin?”_  
_“Yeah. They’re cool as shit. Suzy and I are watching them while their parents are out of town. Be good to them Daniel! They are an angel!”_  
_“You act like I’m trying to take a nine year old out on a date, Jesus!”_  
_“But, seriously. They’re an angel. An angel on cocaine, sometimes, but an angel regardless.”_

\------

_“Uncle Arin! You’re too big. I can’t sit at all!! ...What should I say?”_  
_“What did we agree on? Something cute.”_  
_“Is that a Legend of Zelda game you guys are playing?”_  
_“Hell yeah.”_  
_“UNCLE ARIN. I got a game with really cute girls with the big eyes! You’d like it! I got it ‘cause I knew you and Aunt Suzy would like it. ...Was that cute enough?”_

\------

**Arson is pretty okay**  
**this child is precious i want seventhousand more episodes**

**SHIT**  
**god dAMN IT ARIN TALKING ABOUT CUTE SHIT IS RUINING ME**

**gay boys are great boys**  
**i wanna be that kid**


End file.
